Val the Gryffindor
by BandGeek321
Summary: If Hermione was put off as an annoyance and someone else was the new girl, what would happen? *Really bad at summaries, sorry*


My parents waved at me as the train started to move, I hadn't even found a seat yet. I walked away from the first window and ran over to the the next empty cart. I hated being shy but I wouldn't stop being so. When I got into the cart I examined it. The cart was small and it had two benches facing each other. There was a small window so you can see what is in front of you. I placed my smaller bag on the shelf above me so I'd be able to get it down when it came to changing into my robes. My parents had gone over everything with me. They said I was expected to be in the Ravenclaw house. They wouldn't care if I got different though. I'd care. I would be a disappointment if not.

I sat there, staring out my window as the land went past. I then heard my door slide open. I thought I locked that, I thought. I stiffened and looked up.

The boy was oblivious to the fact I was there. He had dark brunette hair and rimmed circular glasses. He began to place his bags next to mine, he then realized I was there because of my bag.

He looked down and was taken aback by the fact I was present. When he jumped his hair flew back and I saw a lightening scar on his forehead.

"What?" I breathed, "Are you Harry Potter?"  
"Yes." He nodded. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Val. Val Chaisty." I responded.  
"Great... When did you get here?" He asked.  
"Before you." I said, curtly  
He finally looked me over. He noticed my blonde hair. It comes down to my lower back. I was rather matured for my age and I had many people point it out back at my school. I hated it. I hated it so much. I watched as a red haired boy knocked on the door then let himself in.

"Hey Harry, do you mind if I- Bloody hell. Who is _she_?" The boy asked. I wasn't going to take this. They were obviously making fun of me and I wasn't going to put up with them. I stood up and began trying to take it from the shelf. It was easier to put it up though, then to take it down. It fell down on me and knocked me off my feet. I sat there for a moment trying to recollect myself. I realized at that time that my bag had fallen open. My changes of clothes sat on the ground and so did my under clothes.

I blushed so deeply I could feel my nose almost start bleeding. I picked everything up and shoved it in the bag as I heard the red-haired boy laugh behind me. Harry leaned over and helped me up.

"Look, I'm really sorry about him, Val." Harry said, smiling at me.  
"Leave me alone." I tucked my bangs behind my ear and was about to head out when a brown, frizzy haired girl stood in front of me.  
"Have you seen a toad?" She asked me.  
"No." I shuddered.  
"Have you seen a toad?" She looked over my shoulder to the boys.  
"No." They shook their heads.  
"A boy named Neville desperately needs it." She sighed. She paused.  
"Jimminy Cricket!" She cried, rudely shoving past me. "Your Harry Potter."  
"I'm Hermione Granger, and... You are?" She asked the red-haired boy.  
"Ron Weasley." Responded the boy, who was stuffing his mouth with food from the trolley.  
"Pleasure." She said, tilting her head up at him.

I didn't want to deal with this anymore. What a rude group of people. I walked out and slammed the door behind me, just as I was about to walk farther the door reopened and I was pulled in by the dark haired boy.  
"Stay," he said, "I want to apologize and get to know you."

I walked in the room and sat down. As soon as the bushy haired girl saw me she stormed out. She casted a longing glance at the two boys then said, "We'll be there shortly. You _two_ should change into your robes."  
The boys left and went to change. I locked the doors and shut the blinds. I decidedly began changing. I finished changing and unlocked the doors and reopened the blinds.

The boys came in immediately after I unlocked the door. Ron was rubbing the back of his head and Harry was rubbing his hand. I ignored it and picked up my bag from the top shelf, this time stepping on the bench on my side to pick it up. Harry and Ron, being taller then I am, picked there's up without any hassle. We all sat down and waited for the train to come to a stop.

Ron turned to Harry and cleared his throat, he looked like he was about to say something then stopped. He then cleared his throat one more time then awkwardly said, "Well... Bloody hell you've got a swing Harry."

I stared the boy over. His red hair was shaggy and hung in his eyes. His teeth were straight and white, his face was covered in freckles. He was almost cute, but his personality was a complete turn off and it made it to a point where he was annoying to look at.

I then looked at Harry, who sat across from me. He had dark brunette- almost black hair- it was the same as Ron's, shaggy. He wore rimmed, circular glasses. He had completely clear skin. I could see why the Hermione girl was mad about having me here. I wasn't any real competition in my opinion, so maybe she's just mad there was another girl present.

"Were here!" Called a loud voice, deep and shallow.

We got off and climbed into boats, we were separated. I sat with a girl with straight black hair in front of me, she was Asian and rather gorgeous. She and I both looked at each other and laughed.  
"I'm Cho Chang." She said, waving.  
"Val Chaisty." I giggled, blushing slightly.  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, sticking her hand out as if we'd shake it. Cho and I looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. Hermione raised and eyebrow, confused.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Your just so funny." Cho giggled. We gave each other a knowing look and kept talking.  
"I think were going to be great friends, Val." Cho smiled.  
"Me too, Cho." Hermione said from the back of the boat.  
Cho and I stifled our giggles and focused on rowing.

"This is Hogwarts." Called a small Professor who's name was apparently Flitwick. Or at least, that's what Hermione said half a million times. When we got off the boat we entered a hall then walked to the Grand Hall. There, the unsorted kids gathered at the front while the sorted kids sat at their house tables. Prof. McGonagal stepped up to the owl podium and smiled. She pulled out a scroll and began to read off names to step up to the sorting hat. I heard Cho Chang's name and cheered when she was called to Ravenclaw. I will finally be placed into a class with someone who was close to my type of person. I paused for a moment and thought about the names... Wouldn't Val Chaisty be before Cho Chang? I suddenly panicked and my heart began to speed up. I tried some old tricks that I was taught at an even younger age. The names just continued, and I sat there awkwardly. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were called and placed into Gryffindor. I felt my face heat up when I was the only one left.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Prof. McGonagal asked. Everyone was staring at me. Everyone. I wanted to cry.  
"Val Chaisty." Wasn't that the third time I said that today? Why did it echo in here?  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I missed your name." She smiled, "Come up, come up."  
I sat down and felt the Sorting Hat be placed on my head.  
_Oh, smart. Very smart. You'd do so very well in Ravenclaw._ I jumped at his voice, but then settled and closed my eyes.  
_Your name, Val. Do you know what that means? _I could feel him digging through my memories and shook my head and blocked him out.  
_Brave. Very brave thing you just did there. __Okay then._  
"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat called.

I shook my head as he was picked up off me and ran over to my table, hiding my face and looking down as I ran. I shyly sat down and placed my head on the table. Harry tapped me on the shoulder.  
I peeked up for a moment over my arm and checked who it was then hurriedly placed my head back to my arms.  
"Go away Harry."  
"What is wrong?" He asked.  
"I just... My parents wanted me in Ravenclaw, and I wanted to be in Ravenclaw and-"  
"I told the sorting hat where to place me. Why did you let him tell you-"  
I pulled my head from my arms, "Harry, there is no way in hell that sorting hat was just listening to you. There are reasons."  
Harry looked at me, so confused. I then placed my head back on the table.

When the feast began I completely ignored the food. Hermione was yelling at Ron about manners while Harry placed food on my plate. Harry then walked down the table to where the dessert was started and placed brownies on my plate. I looked up at it then turned to him.  
"You win." I sighed, taking the brownie. I bit into it and finished it. Harry stood up and got me three more. I couldn't... Not eat them... Gross, double negative.

"So you like brownies?" Harry chuckled.  
"It is comfort food which is proven to help you throughout problems." I said, biting into my third brownie.  
"Wow... Ravenclaws really deserved you."  
"Maybe the Gryffindors do too!"

After dinner we were escorted by our prefect, Percy. Who was apparently Ron's brother. That seemed beyond unlikely.  
"And here, is the Gryffindor room, this is the Fat Lady. You have to give her a password. Now, lets enter."  
He uttered the password and we went in.

The room was dressed with the house colors and a fire was going in the front of the room near the door. I ignored what was going on and ran up the stairs to my room. Everything I brought was already there. I lied down on my bed and my black kitten pounced onto me.  
As I lied in bed I watched the other girls enter and I closed the curtains around my bed.  
"Hey, Val." Hermione said, "Are you there?"  
"No." I replied sarcastically.  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked.  
"Why not?" I sighed, redrawing back my curtain. I got off my stomach and rolled into sitting position. Hermione sat next to me.  
"So, I did some deductive reasoning and I came to the conclusion that you like either Harry or Ron. Why else would you have been in the room with them and been blushing so deeply when he helped you up?"  
"First off... You were looking through the window at us? Second off, no I don't like either of them. Frankly, Ron is a bloody ass."  
"Harry?" She beckoned.  
"Lay off Hermione!" I shoved her off my bed and closed the curtain. I didn't like Harry, but I just wanted to give Hermione a little scare.

Afterward, I rolled over and fell asleep.


End file.
